


Paranoia

by wxffle (Voldtekt)



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Brutal Murder, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, F/F, F/M, M/M, Missing Persons, Monsters, Murder, Murderers, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Set in 1989, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, based on events in season 20, based on the death of eric cartman, cartmans dead, cartmans incredible gift ep, kyles psychic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voldtekt/pseuds/wxffle
Summary: Eric Theodore Cartman is dead, his body found a week after his murder. Exactly a week after the findings, Karen McCormick goes missing. Kenny McCormick, desperate to find his sister and best friend, ventures where the police do not, in an attempt to uncover mysteries hiding in plain sight.Kyle Broflovski writes his findings and updates in letters to nobody, his mind playing tricks on him and nightmares being the same game.Leopold Stotch is convinced that Eric is alive, and works with Kenny to prove that he is alive.





	Paranoia

This story is my property, as the AU is mine too. I do not care if nobody reads this, but if anyone reads this and uses the AU, credit must be given to me (either on here or on twitter - twitter: @nxghtwxffle).

The AU is based around three things: The first few episodes of Season 20 and the episodes 'Cartman's Incredible Gift' and 'The Death of Eric Cartman'. The similarities will become clearer as the story progresses. 

Basic info is this: Ms Tweak's first name is Rebecca in this story (so Rebecca Tweak), and Clyde's sister name is Stacy as well (Stacy Donovan - she is briefly mentioned in the episode Reverse Cowgirl by Betsy Donovan).

Also it is set on 27th March 1989, and has a fanmade antagonist (who of which is not human). 

Fyi: The antagonist isn't some furry hot chick, the design is based around the designs of the visitors.

Anyway, if you do read this, enjoy I guess? Not too sure.

-wxffle.


End file.
